Huehuecoyotl
Huehuecoyotl In Aztec mythology, Huehuecóyotl (nahuatl "Very old coyote") is the auspicious god of music, dance and song of ancient Mexico. He is depicted in the Codex Borbonicus as a dancing coyote with human hands and feet, accompanied by a human drummer. The name "Very old coyote" conveyed positive meanings for the Aztec populace; coyotes were an Aztec symbol of astuteness and worldly-wisdom, pragmatism and male beauty and youthfulness. The prefix "huehue" which in Nahuatl means "very old" was attached to gods in Aztec mythology that were revered for their old age, wisdom, philosophical insights and connections to the divine. Although often appearing in stories as male, Huehuecóyotl can be gender changing, as many of the offspring of Tezcatlipoca. He can be associated with indulgence, male sexuality, good luck and story-telling. One of his prominent female lovers was Temazcalteci (also Temaxcaltechi), the goddess of bathing and sweatbaths (temazcalli), also known as Mexican sauna and Xochiquetzal, the goddess of love, beauty, female sexuality, prostitutes, flowers and young mothers. His male lovers included Opochtli, the left-handed god of trapping, hunting and fishing and Xochipilli, the god of art and games and the patron of homosexuals. As all Aztec deities, Huehuecóyotl was dualistic in his exercise of good and evil. He was perceived as a balanced god; depictions of his dark side include a coyote appearance (non-human) with black or yellow feathers, as opposed to the customary green feathers. Stories derived from the Codex Telleriano-Remensis make him a benign prankster, whose tricks are often played on other gods or even humans but tended to backfire and cause more trouble for himself than the intended victims. A great party-giver, he also was alleged to foment wars between humans to relieve his boredom. He is a part of the Tezcatlipoca (Smoky Mirror) family of the Mexica gods, and has their shapeshifting powers. Those who had indications of evil fates from other gods would sometimes appeal to Huehuecóyotl to mitigate or reverse their fate. Huehuecóyotl shares many characteristics with the trickster Coyote of the North American tribes, including storytelling and choral singing. The fourth day of the thirteen day Mexican week belonged to Huehuecóyotl. He was the only friend to Xolotl who is the god of twins, sickness and deformity and accompanies the dead to Mictlan (the underworld of Aztec mythology). Their association is born from the canine nature of both gods. Children of Huehuecoyotl reside in Barrack E along with children of Coatlicue. Powers Offensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause a crowd to fight each other senselessly. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tactically able to hit a person in their weak points disabling them very quickly. Defensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able sent out a deafening music which makes them off-balance. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause targets around them to dance halting all movements from them. *Children of Huehuecoyotl can send a wave of pleasure which can daze an opponent for a few minutes. Passive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and occur like premonition. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to adapt socially and blend into the crowd. Supplementary *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to transform into a coyote or command a coyote to telepathically relay information or do their bidding. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to release a tune which gives several effects to their listeners. (If you sing a song of sorrow, the person hearing it will drop down and cry) *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to trick people into making them do whatever they please for a short period of time. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are extremely agile and dextrous allowing them to be proficient in avoiding physical attacks very easily. Leadership Powers *Children of Huehuecoyotl in rare cases, have the ability to call upon the storm of chaos. When in use, the storm demolishes and destroys all objects and severely damages the health of the people in it. The effects are random. However, the longer this is sustained the more energy he or she is drained. Traits *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tricksters and thieves. However, they also inherited wisdom from their father. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are usually storytellers and merchants. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are great singers and dancers. They are skilled in all kinds of art. Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals